Colonels
Colonels are characters in Just Cause 2. Description Colonels are high-ranking members of the Panauan military. They can be found at numerous locations throughout Panau, but are generally located inside military bases and cities. Colonels are armed with heavy weaponry and are equipped with red armour that is virtually impenetrable. They are also surrounded by a team of highly trained and heavily armed Officers. Small arms, such as low-level pistols, will not penetrate the armour. A few headshots will reduce health quickly though. During Panau's enormous military increase tax dollars were wasted to give Colonels huge paychecks. Almost all Colonels have large mansions (some are stationed at their estates), most have their own private helicopters, one has a private jet and one has a solo propeller plane. The standing place of a colonel is scripted to give Level 2 Heat if the player gets inside. However, this will not vanish after the colonel is assassinated. Instead, the area will always be restricted, but getting inside will also cause all military traffic to approach your position, and if spotted, you will get Level 2 Heat. This can be a serious problem on several places that have mounted guns or firepower that is much greater than yours, but also in Panau City and other civilian settlements, if you don't want to be disturbed in your activities by hostile Panau Military troops. Reputation There are many different colonels. Most of them have strange hobbies and/or personalities. Examples of their diversity: *The reputation and the activities stated about many of the colonels in the PDA, is against the military morale. Many colonels drink, smuggle, cultivate drugs and more. *One colonel has created a small black market for weapons at his location. Rico can't use that market, but all three of the main Panauan factions buy their weapons there. *Some colonels are very good at following the rules and stand very close to the president. *At least two of them (Rany Kiandee being one of them) are very good at "sport torture". *About 2 or 3 of them are heroes of the people. They keep criminals out of their areas of influence and generally keep the peace. *Shved has been called "the most pleasant man in Panau". *One of them has been stationed to a remote base in the cold mountains, as a punishment. *Adiputera is a scientist. *One of them supposedly travels a lot and is difficult to locate, but unfortunately he only appears at one base in the game. As a result, that base has two colonels. *Abdul Ishak is an arrogant colonel who takes his religion to a whole new level, punishing fellow soldiers for "Breathing in an unholy manner" among other things. Ways to assassinate *Rocket Launcher and Grenade Launcher. **Rockets from a helicopter or plane. Direct hits will often kill the Colonel and his entire entourage. *Explosives (Fragmentation Grenade and Triggered Explosives). **Both types of explosives can be thrown at colonels. These are very effective. **Triggered explosives can be placed on a car. Drive towards the colonels post, jump out and detonate when the car reaches him. This may be easier to do in an armoured vehicle as normal vehicles might be blown up before it can have any chance of reaching the colonel *Minigun (aircraft guns included). Spraying the area with gunfire is effective. Their armor is not resistant to minigun rounds. *Sniping a headshot (their heads are unarmoured). Low-level weapons except explosives take at least 3 headshots to eliminate a colonel. **Use the Assault Rifle, Machine Gun, or the Sniper Rifle to shoot them in the head. **Sniping them from afar allows for a quick escape. Staying at a good range will also make you only get "Pre-Heat", which means that you are undetected by the military and the heat will decrease fast. Sniper rifles are a better method of long range assassination as it has high power, long range and can outgun small firearms. This is very good in high places such as Panau City. **A fully upgraded revolver can also kill them with a single headshot. *They can also be killed by being driven over at high speeds. Bikes inflict less damage than other vehicles. *Melee attacks using the Protec Grappler G3 are an effective and ammo-conserving method of eliminating Colonels. A few, clean, close up strikes to the Colonel, will result in a successful assassination. However it is recommended to obtain a few armor upgrades and have a good general idea of a feasible escape route via grappling hook before attempting the task. This method is especially effective in urban areas such as Panau City where escape via Grapple Hook is easy to accomplish. *They can be killed by crashing an aircraft into them. *They can also be killed by attaching an object like a Baby Panay statue head to a helicopter and be hit with full force of the swing. If that doesn't work, you didn't hit him at all. Reward Each time you defeat a colonel, you'll receive 1000 chaos points, $5000 and also the morale in the area will supposedly be reduced. This can also be means of unlocking the next mission. There won't really be any effect on the soldiers; the loss of morale is just text on the screen. You will unlock the "Professional Hitman" achievement if you kill 25 colonels. List of colonels, by area There's a total of 50 colonels in Panau. An in-game list of colonels can be found in the PDA. 'Berawan Besar Mountains' 'East Tanah Raya' 'Lautan Lama Desert' 'Panau Tengah Bay' 'Pelaut Archipelago' 'Ramai Rakyat Islands' 'Seletan Archipelago' 'Senjakala Islands' 'West Tanah Raya' External links to maps *Interactive map at "Playstation league". *A bigger, more detailed map. Trivia *The names of colonels Bertrand, Shved, Bamert, Relutzu, and Wright were the result of a colonel-naming contest conducted by Eidos. *Colonels are the most armoured enemy in game, having nearly twice as much max health as Rico does. *All colonels don't have a picture of themselves in their PDA database. Gallery Colonels.jpg|Colonel locations in East Tanah Raya. Colonel jc2.jpg|Seen through the sight of a Sniper Rifle. Colonel JC2.png|The PDA picture of all Colonels. JC2 PelaultArchipelago.jpg|Colonels in Pelaut Archipelago. JC2 PanauTengahBay.jpg|Colonels in Panau Tengah Bay. Rany Kiandee.png|All colonels have multiple bodyguards. Video left|500px Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Just Cause 2